Back to the past life
by AnimeLover186
Summary: Naruto and Sabo are one of the same .Naruto's goal to reunite Sabo with Luffy. Sabo's goals Reunite Naruto with Hinata .Meanwhile in the five great Nations and other smaller nations as well everyone is desperately looking for ips are all minor NarutoxHinata (as they don't reunite until later on) SasukexSakura
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hey internet people this is my first fanfic so please don't hate me, also if some word/lines don't make any sense i sorry i'm just really crappy at grammar.**

**Also it's not going to follow any of the current story lines in the One Piece and Naruto Shippuden manga at all.**

**I'm going to be giving days for each chapter eg: day 1,day 2 etc... to show it how long this journey in my fanfics takes, but there will be time skips allot other wise this fanfic will have over 100 chapters.(roughly or less if I don't include time skips.).**

**i do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto,and One Piece by Oda Eiichiro.**

**bold=Kuruma speaking.**

_italics=inner thoughts when in normal pov._

* * *

**#Day 1 early morning.**

Normall pov:

Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai and Sasuke just entered the village and are walking to the Hokages office.

Sakura pov:

Whispers all I could hear was whispers. People expected all of us to return as it just a B-rank but we lost him, him of all people, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato –sensei, Sai-kun and Sasuke-kun failed to save him. Now everyone will think the new and improve team 7 is useless as we let the hero of Konoha get captured.

Normal pov:

Lady Tsunade was filling out reports with Shizune organising the office when unexpectedly there was a knock on the door. Little known to Tsunade and Shizune this knock was going to lead to one of the most depressing days of their life." Enter" called Lady Tsunade; upon the reply team 7 entered the office with grim faces all dreading what was going to happen when that tell Lady Tsunade the news. Shizune looked up from her and instantly notice Naruto was missing. "Where's Naruto, Kakashi?" enquired Shizune. Upon hearing this Lady Tsunade's head shot up and she scanned the room, Naruto was in deeded nowhere to be found which puzzled her because normally Naruto would be barging into the office screaming 'Grandma Tsunade',which often resulted into Naruto complaining about how easy the mission was.

Meanwhile with Naruto (who just woke up after he got knock out)…..

* * *

Naruto pov:

"Where on fucking Earth are you taking me you weirdo, hey tell me or I'll just rip these things off with my amazing power AND YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT",

I now focused all of my chakra into my hands to break it and nothing happened. Dammit I curse under my breath why won't these things break.

"Oi Sa, I mean Naruto your chakra won't work with those hand cuffs, soz aniki you're outta luck".

My kidnapper said, and I know I'm not the smartest person ever but he was going to call me something else and not Naruto. As I was taking in my surroundings I realise that I'm on a boat and there's a lot of voices above me. Then the weird guy gets up and leave, stupid guy thinks he's better than me well I'll show him what Uzumaki Naruto can do,eh actually what should I do as chakra doesn't work and Kuruma's too busy sleeping like a fucking log, damn him. What would the teme do I wonder hmm…..OH I know what he would do he would think of a plan.

5 minutes later

* * *

"I NEED RAMEN, ITS PAST LUNCH TIME AND I NEED MY RAMEN, YOU BETTER BELIVE IT THAT WHEN I GET OUT I'M STEALING ALL YOU'RE RAMEN!"

I scream hoping someone would hear me. Suddenly the floor shakes then the ceiling opens to reveal a trap door then I'm suddenly lifted off the ground. I start screaming,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, THERE'S A GHOST SOME ONE SAVE ME PLEASE SAVE ME DAMN IT WHY WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE A GHOST.". I start to pray gomen minna that I have to leave you I'll miss all off you especially, you Hinata-chan, especially you, I squeeze my eyes shut dreading for whats to come when I realise I'm on the top deck of the boat and there's about a hundred people staring at me, some laughing but mostly they were muttering I just made a fool of myself,

"**Yeh you're always making a fool of your self Naruto."**

"Oh so now you decide to wake up, eh Kuruma"

"**Well what can I say you have a talent for pissing me off" ,**

But before I could say what I wanted a strange man with a read tattoo over his face lifted me up so I could stand. That's when my head starting hurting and then I saw it, the needle. Now I'm an expert at running away from needles so I turn round and ran, only to get caught again. Now I'm in trouble, then the guy with the needle held my arm and said,

"It won't hurt, it's just to help bring your memories back, Sabo", what's with him calling me Sabo, before I even realise it the needle went in my arm and I blacked out.

* * *

**K,so that's the first chapter done if you enjoyed reading it please give me some reviews on what you like about it and what i can improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**i do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto,and One Piece by Oda Eiichiro.**

* * *

Where we left off:

_Now I'm in trouble, then the guy with the needle held my arm and said "it won't hurt its just to help bring your memories back,Sabo", what's with him calling me Sabo, before I even realised it the needle went in my arm and I blacked out._

Meanwhile in Konoha:

**Still #Day1.**

All Lady Tsunade pov:

"All right Kakashi, explain to me what happened on this mission."

"It'll take a while you know, but let's start from the beginning "said Kakashi and this moment t I realise it's not going to be a great day like I thought.

10 minutes later**. (AN: after I finished this story I'm going to upload a prologue chapter with a different title that will explain the mission where Naruto got kidnapped.)**

"Kakashi go alert every single shinobi in the village and tell them to meet me on the roof, Yamato go alert the anbu and tell them to gather at the roof as well, Sai, Sakura and Sasuke you three go and end messages to the other Nations and explain to them what happened and ask for their help in my name. Kakashi and Yamato don't tell them what happened just tell them to come to the roof. I want to send out a search team right away to find Naruto."

One by one they left my office, I beckoned Shizune to follow me out of the office and we then make our way to the roof. Shizune then started talking to me and she said,

"Lady Tsunade I can't believe what Kakashi san just explain, I mean Naruto-kun is one of the strongest shinobi we have and for him to get cap-",

I cut her off with my hand I don't want to hear that story again it's just too depressing.

"Shizune you can go ahead and cry, I know you want to this one time I permit you to show emotions,"

I say those words quietly and softly and then Shizune has a complete breakdown I know how deeply she cares for Naruto she thinks of him as her own child, heck I even care for the brat like he's my own gran child. As Hokage I keep a poker face to show that I'm strong and also to give every single shinobi in this village support, when they find out the news.

* * *

Once we arrive every single shinobi was present. I took a breath then I explain to them why I have summoned them here.

"I have summoned you all here to tell you that Uzumaki Naruto has been captured on his last mission."

Immediately when I say those words I could hear whispers of everyone asking how it happened. But I carried on explaining over them.

"As I was saying Uzumaki Naruto has been captured by the an unknown enemy and according to team 7 they weren't shinobi so we can only guess they are some the rumoured pirates we've heard about that rule the Grand Line."

That's when the whispers started again; over the past 2 years those pirates have taken the World Government by storm. The World Government are even asking the 5 great nations to help support them with our military power but I declined them saying there was no proper reason for us to help, and so did the other 4 great nations. Then I saw Shikamaru's hand in the air, I nodded to him telling him he was allowed to speak.

"Lady Tsunade I'm guessing you called us here to say you were thinking of allying with the World Government and help them capture pirates, if they help us find Naruto and you were also going to mention that you want a search team to go and look for him." Shikamaru enquired me.

When the Shikamaru spoke those words, every single shinobi turn to look at him with a look of awe. Even I was surprised and that's the one quality I hate about Shikamaru, he can basically read your mind. Well I have to continue on so I reply to Shikamaru even though he didn't phrase it as a question I could tell he wanted to ask it as one.

"You're on point as usual Shikamaru yes I am thinking of allying up with the World Government and sending out a search team to find Naruto." After I spoke I let the words sink into everyone before I carry on.

"Kakashi I'm placing you in charge of the search team, Shikamaru ,Neji , Kiba, Shino, Shizune and Hinata you're to go with them and in 2 days' time at 8:00am where all of you will meet me at the main gates. As for everyone else I want you keep doing your normal jobs, go on missions etc. But you are to keep your eyes open for anyone suspicious and ears open in case you hear any rumours. Now I shall dismiss all of you apart from the anbu, no go back to work."

* * *

I made sure my last order was loud and clear for them to understand. Now all that was left was to give the anbu their mission.

"First anbu captain, I'm giving you the name of Otomatsu and I want you to take a group of highly skilled trackers. According to my information from Kakashi, Naruto was captured while they were resting in the Land of Tea on their way back from their mission, the place where they were staying of Rye Inn I want you to go there and investigate the area surrounding it for me, Do I make myself clear?",

"Hai" they all replied.

"I want you leaving in half an hour and I need Information as to which direction they headed in in 2 days' time so I can send out the search team, you are dismissed for now. "I tell them.

I beckon Shizune to follow me back to the office, but I can certainly say today is one of the worst days off my life. When we get back to the office I start filling out the paper work the world government sent out last year, which is a contract of our alliance to help them but I also add in my own little note about Naruto and how I want them to help look for him. I then enclose a picture of Naruto into the letter and ask Shizune to send it to the World Government. Once Shizune is out of the room, I close my eyes and silently pray for Naruto's safety and hope that he's not being tortured.

* * *

**K,so that's the second chapter done if you enjoyed reading it please give me some reviews on what you like about it and what i can improve.**


	3. Chapter 3

**i do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto,and One Piece by Oda Eiichiro.**

**Also Naruto might seem a bit out of character but it should make sense later on.**

**Also i don't know how Dragon would actually act because you don't see him allot in One Piece,so bare with me if you thought he would act differently because this is just my own interpretation of him. **

* * *

_Where we left off:_

_Once Shizune is out of the room, I close my eyes and silently pray for Naruto's safety and hope that he's not being tortured._

Now back to Naruto,

**Still on #Day 1.**

Normal pov:

Naruto woke up with a sudden jolt he looked around to find himself in a familiar room but he couldn't quite put his finger on it as to where he's seen this room before. He then tucks his head into his knees as he tried to remember where he has seen this room before. Right when Naruto remembered there was a knock on the door.

"You can come in" Naruto replied he then realises his voice is very weak. Naruto looks up and sees the man you jab the needle in his then found himself knowing this man's name as he said " Ohayo Dragon-san", Naruto then started contemplating on how he knew this man's name, Dragon smiled and said "Looks like your memory is coming back isn't it Sabo. Naruto stared at the man thinking _"Why does he call me Sabo my name is Naruto not Sabo"._As Naruto was trying to think of a good reason why he's being called Sabo ,Dragon sits himself in a chair next to the bed which Naruto didn't even notice was there.

* * *

Dragon pov:

"What do you remember from when you were 10 years old?" I ask him. He looks at me then back down to the floor. He then said,

"I saw myself dying in pain. At least I think it was me but now there's so many new memories' in my head that I can't think straight." .When he said that I could hear a tone of worry in his voice. I take a deep breath and then I start ask him questions on what he remember from when he was 10.

"Ok let me explain to you what happened Sabo and make sure you listen carefully as it will explain everything." I see him nod so I continue

"We first meet back in the Goa Kingdom when I asked what happen to you do you remember." I wait patiently for his response he then replies with

"Yes, I remember the I told you that the royalty and the nobles are behind the fire and I asked you to believe me, and then I went on to saying how this town smells worse than the Gray Terminal I quote what I said before was that "it smells like rotten people." Then I said if I stay here…I'll never be free, and then I said I'm ashamed of being born a noble. Then you send you knew I how I felt because you were born there as well right, and then I asked you if you really are listening to me then you said you'll never forget what I said. I am right aren't I old man dragon?" His words were full of hope.

I smile at him then I reach out and hug him and say "yes you are right now I'm going to bring you to our doctor who has something that will ease the pain of having your memory returning to you but you'll experience a flashback of what happen and how you became Uzumaki Naruto, is that ok?"I feel his head nodding against my chest, I let go off him get up of the chair and beckon him to follow me out of the room. He get up off the bed slowly and then we leave the room.

* * *

Naruto pov:

"I will now be able to finally understand why he calls me Sabo now won't I Kuruma?" I ask the fox while I follow old man Dragon down a corridor.

"**Yep you will."** He replies to me, at that moment old man Dragon turned around and asked me why I was smiling like a buffoon and I said it was for no apparent reason. After that I ask old man Dragon whose room I was in and he told me it was my room and it would all make sense once I get the medicine into me.

We then arrive at a room at the very end of the corridor old man Dragon knocks on it and we here a simple "Yes" as a reply and then we enter. Now I'm not exaggerating as to when I say this is the coolest medical room I've ever been in because there's so many cool stuff on the shelves. Just an example there was probably over 100 trophies on the shelves. "Sabo, I mean, Naruto"

"Who, What, Where, When?" I say confused only to find out that old man Dragon wad calling me to go over to him and "Old man Yonko!" I shout out with delight even if I don't remember allot I know his name and that he is a nice guy that is weird.

"Hey Sa, I mean Naruto you woke up faster than I expected from the first round of injections/medicine or whatever you want to call it and it seems to be taking its effect's now." old man Yonko says to me with a soft smile. He then beckons me over to a chair while he explains to old man Dragon what's going to happen to me.

"Alright then Naruto as I was just saying to the boss, I'm just going to do the basic check-up's any doctor would do and once that's done I want you to go lie down on the bed in the corner ok." Old man Yonko asks me to which I nod to say that's its ok.

He starts off by having me lift up my jacket and shirt to check my heartbeat, then he uses that torch thingy in my eyes, then in my ears and finally he does a physical check up to see if my body is healthy. I then go and lie down on the bed and wait for him to come and give me my last injection to get my memories back.

"**Oi Naruto ask them when you'll wake up and when you'll be allowed to eat because you know if you don't eat then I don't eat and I'm starting to get a little bit peckish you know?"** Kurama says to me suddenly. I inwardly sigh and told him to shut up as I don't want to find out how long I'll be out for anyway.

I then see old man Yonko walk up to me he tells me to close my eyes and that it won't hurt one bit, then I black out for the second time in a row.

* * *

**That's Chapter 3 please review/favourite/follow it if you like and the next chapter should be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**i do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto,and One Piece by Oda Eiichiro.**

**The flashback in this chapter and the next few chapters will make a alot of sense later on in this fanfic.**

**Also i don't know how Dragon would actually act because you don't see him allot in One Piece,so bare with me if you thought he would act differently because this is just my own interpretation of him.**

* * *

_Where we left off:_

_I then see old man Yonko walk up to me he tells me to close my eyes and that it won't hurt one bit, then I black out for the second time in a row._

Naruto pov:

**Evening on #day 1.**

Once I'm blacked out I feel like I've entered a different world and honestly I feel drunk I'm so confused as to what's happening to me I just end up blocking everything out of my mind. Then I start to remember of the events of that day.

**Normal pov (flashback 1 day after Sabo's first encounter with Dragon.)(AN:The rest of the chapter will be a flashblack just to warn you.) **

Sabo wakes up in a room with a groggy head he then scream out "Ace, Luffy", thinking he was still in Goa Kingdom, he then starts to take in the surrounding and he sees the old man from yesterday. The old man was asleep, and Sabo quietly got of the bed he was on and walk over to the man and poked him in the chest. He repeated this action a few times before the old man woke up. Once he did he looked down at Sabo and smiled telling him he was safe now and that his life would get better

"Where am I old man?" Sabo asked him as he was still very confused. "We are on my ship young man and my name is Monkey D. Dragon, not old man and you are?" this Dragon person replied to Sabo.

"My name is Sabo, Dragon-san and say do you have a son called Monkey D. Luffy? "Sabo asked him as when he heard his named he immediately thought of Luffy.

Dragon looked at the boy in surprised wondering _"how does he know Luffy?" ,_But he decides to wait to inquire him about it until after the boy was back at full health.

"Alright then Sabo I'll leave you be for now but come up to the top deck when you feel like it and there will be food there in case you're hungry, then once you've eaten I would like to know of your relationship to my son Luffy. Dragon told him as he was leaving the room; he heard a faint "ok" form Sabo then he left the room.

5 hours later…..

* * *

Sabo found himself on the top deck eating like a horse with lots of strangers and Dragon. Sabo continued to eat until he was full and couldn't take one last bite. At this moment Dragon decide to question Sabo about his relationship with Luffy.

"So tell me Sabo how do you know my son Luffy?"

"Uh oh, Luffy well my memory is still burly but I know that we consider ourselves as brothers along with Ace". Sabo replied to Dragon while still stuffing his face with ramen, even though he's full up.

Dragon pov:

At that moment I drop my plate, 'BANG' it shattered into a million pieces onto the floor, everyone turned to look at me but I didn't care I was in shock. All I cared about was the fact Sabo knows Ace, Roger's son, my Brother's son. I felt something tug at my arm and i saw Sabo looking very serious he spoke and said

"Old man Dragon can I join you?" I was shocked but replied by saying.

"Join me well I personally don't mind but I'll leave it up to the crew for this one." The guys start to murmur I think there okay with it but I'm unsure until Jiboba spoke and up said yes**.(AN: don't judge on the name i think it sounds cool)**

Well if Jiboba agrees everyone else will and I was right I heard everyone murmur "yes".Sabo smiled and then he got up and left saying he had a stomach ache. I laughed and told him "You shouldn't have eaten too much then", Sabo never actually replied he just turn round and gave me a cheeky smile.

* * *

**Sorry for the fact this chapter is quite short i just have a lot of idea's that i want to write down and i need to carry on writing about what's going on in Konoha a bit more.**

**Again please review,fav it and follow it if you enjoy this fanfic so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter finally meeting Naruto in flashback,also i don't know how would Sabo act as you don't see a lot of him , also i'm planning on ending the flash back next chapter if possible then i'll go back to Konoha and where we left of there.**

_**i do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto,and One Piece by Oda Eiichiro.**_

* * *

_Where we left off,_

'_I laughed and told him "You shouldn't have eaten too much then", Sabo never actually replied he just turn round and gave me a cheeky smile.'_

Still in flashback (Time Skip to 5 months after and Sabo is writing his diary, Naruto is still blacked out and experiencing all of this.):**#day1/#day2 after Naruto got captured.**

Sabo pov:

_ Dear Diary,_

_It's been five months since I've joined the revolutionary army and I've made so much progress from just being a chore boy, doing basic training and then helping in the revolutionary work. And today I became Old man Dragon's right hand man. I feel honoured to be his right hand man. I'm still only 11 at this moment but one day I want to be stronger than ever so I can then reunite with Ace and Luffy. I miss them a lot and I wish I was with them at this point in time but it looks like God doesn't want us to be together at this point in time. But one day we will be reunited. Well that's all for today Diary-san ._**(AN: please don't mind the fact he calls his Diary-san)**

_ Dear diary,_

_It's the next day and Old man Dragon just told me something shocking. He and Ace's dad Gol.D Roger are brothers. Twins to be in fact so that makes Ace and Luffy blood relatives. I can't wait to see them again I hope it will be soon and when I do see them I'll tell them what I found out day. I also asked Old man Dragon what he would do if I decide to join either Ace's or Luffy's (it depends on who I meet first .) ,he said I should just follow my heart but that's just what I'm gonna do. Well I'll write in you soon diary-san bye for today._

Another time skip this time 2 months after the last time skip (Still in flashback.)

Sabo pov:

We've just dock on a new island known as the Element Nations. There's the Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightening and Water Nations are the five Major Nations, each with their own Hidden Village I think, from what I remember. Anyway the crew and I are currently making our way to Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. We'll be staying there for a few days from what I know of_._

We were about 1 mile from the village when we decide we should take a rest in the forest as we needed to cool down and there was a lot of shade in the forest.

"Oi minna, Grubs up and remember 1 bowl of ramen each and Sabo you cannot have two bowls." Jiboba shouted to us .We all went forward to get our bowl of ramen I tried to steal some of the other's bowls but I just ended up with me getting attacked by everyone. Just then a boy about a year older than me came stumbling through the forest to where we were camping at the moment ,He looked at us and mumbled the word "help" ,then he collapsed onto the floor and Old man Yonko rushed to him and began treating him right away.

4 hours later and old man Yonko finished treating him and he was wake and looking livelier than he did before and he was busy eating way 10 bowls of ramen like it was nothing. I silently laugh he remind me of myself. Just then old man Dragon or Dragon-san as I've been calling him recently walked up to the "ramen boy" and asked him his name.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto, I'm a genin ninja of Konoha, and I love ramen, and one day I'm going to be Hokage once I become super strong, and you better believe it " he replied.

"Say are you on a mission or something", Yentil (the info lover.)Asks him as he's really interested in the ninjas of the Element Nations. Naruto looks down then whispers,

"I was running away from the village so I can secretly train and become power full but also from the villagers and I ended up here somehow."

"Eh, running away but why" Yentil asks him. Naruto look's even sadder now and says

"Well for all of my life the entire village has hate me and since I have no mum or dad it's been hard growing up on my own, then yesterday I failed to pass the genin exam so I was just sulking around when Mizuki-sensei told me something that would make me a genin .It was to steal a secret scroll written by the second Hokage he then told me to go hide in the forest right by the village walls where no one would find me and train there. So I did what he said and then Iruka-sensei came up to me and told me he was here to take me back to the village and then Mizuki-sensei showed up and then he an Iruka-sensei started talking. I was just there listening the Mizuki-sensei tell me that I'm the vessel for the kyubi that attacked the village 12 years ago and that it's the kuybi's reason as to why the whole village hate me and now I find out I have a disease which will kill me by tomorrow and no one can stop**."(AN: sorry if I got the stuff about Mizuki and Iruka when Naruto found out about the fox it been a while sense I've seen the first episode/read the first chapter.I will fix it soon hopefully)**

By the end that most of the crew are crying, I was moved by his story. I then walked up to him and gave Naruto a hug and whisper to him that I know how he feels to not have any parents seeing as mine never cared about me at all.

* * *

**So yeah end of this chapter please review,favourite or follow if you like it.**

**Shoutout to sasuketwin23.7(you know why i'm doing this shoutout.)also check out sasuketwin23.7 fanfic if you like fairy tail.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gomen minna for the late update i've been really busy with writing new chapter that i missed my upload last wee so yeh gomen na sai.**

**Also who here has read the latest One Piece chapter, with Sabo cuase if you have tell me about it and what your opinion was cuase i thought it was EPIC.**

**I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto,and One Piece by Oda Eiichiro.**

* * *

_Where we left off:_

_By the end that most of the crew are crying, I was moved by his story. I then walked up to him and gave Naruto a hug and whisper to him that I know how he feels to not have any parents seeing as mine never cared about me at all. _

Back in Konoha, (as I really need to update on what's happening in Konoha I'm ending the flashback for now but when I get back to Naruto/Sabo as I think most of you will have figured out that there the same person I hope, it'll be back in a flashback.) Also I've made Sasuke kindda oc as I imagine that when he returns to Konoha he'll be a nicer person but he still shows no emotion

#day 2 after the kidnap,

Sasuke pov:

I wake up sweating it was just a dream he isn't dead yet I, look at the clock its 4:00am in the morning. I feel like death and I just wish I could go out and find him and return the favour to him by bringing him back to the village like he did for seeing as I'm awake I decide to go and take and early morning bath as I'm still tried as fuck from the last mission and Sakura was so annoying as well she kept interrupting my shogi game with Sai before he got kidnapped. **(AN:No they are not dating they just happen to be good friends seeing as they both have no emotion and there're quite close.).**I drag myself out of bed and start running my bath.

2 hours later after I had breakfast then I left to go visit Lady Tsunade to get permission to join the mission to find Naruto. As I walk down the main path to get to Lady Tsunade's office I realise that the villagers have worked out Naruto is missing as I keep noticing people staring at me as I walk down to the office. Once I arrive I knock twice and Shizune opens the door for me I gesture a hello to her and she tells me I can go see Lady Tsunade as she guessed why I was here.

As I enter Lady Tsunade is busy doing paper work but she tells me to sit down and wait five minutes so that's what I did.

5 minutes have passed when Lady Tsunade asks me why I'm here."I would like to join the search team in finding Naruto." I say,

"No I have already chosen the members of this search team anyway I need you to accompany myself and Shizune as were having a meeting with the other 4 Kage's and I need you to explain to them what happen on the last mission." Lady Tsunade says to me, "No get out of here I have a load of paper work to do, if you dare leave without my permission I'll have you thrown in jail, seeing as you are an ex-criminal and you promised you wouldn't do anything reckless at all." She's says to me as I take my leave.

* * *

As I walk out of her office I take a stroll around the village to take my mind off things. I don't show any emotion but on the inside I'm worried for Naruto and what could be happening to him at this moment in time.

The rest of the day goes by normally I train until lunch, I go pick up Sakura from the hospital and we go get lunch. I drop her back off at the hospital then I go back home and just do whatever.

It's around five now and I head out to collect Sakura for dinner as she should have finished her work by now. When I get to the hospital an Anbu messenger is there talking to her and I can tell all the way from where I am is that's she's crying. The messenger then takes it leave and I walk up to her. Sakura then notices my presence and runs up to me and gives me a hug I respond quickly. "Say what did the messenger want?" I ask her now I tried to keep my voice soft and gentle but in came out in my usual tone which never helps in these situations as it sounds like I'm always pissed off with something.

"The…the Anbu team Lady Tsunade sent out to track the directions of Naruto's kidnappers, found no evidence so now the rescue team have no clue in which direction to head in.", by the end of what Sakura told me she's breaking down in tears. I whisper "Let's get you home then shall we." She nods in reply and I lift her up princess style and jump, I knew going over the houses would be the quickest route but I quickly stop on top of Ichiraku Ramen and leave Sakura on the roof while I order a delivery of our usual's to be delivered to Sakura's.I then jump back on top off the roof pick Sakura up and carry on making our way to hers.

Once we get there I land in front of her door and let her jump out of my arms she then gets her key out and opens the door and makes her way in as I'm about to make my way in as well, I hear Ayame call out my name and I see she has our ramen delivery. I get some change out hand it to her then say bye as I walk into Sakura's house. I then make my way to the kitchen to see that Sakura is making some tea for both off us. I place the bags on top of the kitchen counter grab bowls and place the ramen inside. The rest of the night went by quickly we ate our ramen; watch a movie, then Sakura had a shower while I washed everything up. I then tell her I'm gonna go home, but I ask her if she wants me to stay but she shakes her head. I leave her house as I walk down the street I try not to show any emotion as people will then think I'm weak when I'm not. As I'm taking a short cut back to my house I see the wanted posters from the World Government, I look at them for a while. I then notice one which looks really familiar. I thought about for a minute to try and remember where I've seen him from. Then I realise the people who kidnapped Naruto where the Revolutionary Army and that one of the top agents for Jiboba with a 500,000,000 million bounty was in charge of the kidnaping.

* * *

**So that's chapter six finish again please review/follow/ favourite this story if you like it buts that's gonna be it for this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update I've been really busy at the moment so yeah. **

**Anyway disclaimer time: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden or One Piece.**

* * *

# midnight of day 2.

Back to Sasuke:

Sasuke pov:

I start running to Lady Tsunade's office I have to tell her who kidnapped Naruto, and then she'll have to let me onto the search party to find him. As I arrive I just see Lady Tsunade walking down the stairs with Shizune following Tsunade,i run up to them.

Lady Tsunade pov:

"Shizune were going to the pub okay."i shout out to her as i'm tired and i need some sake in my system.I hear her moan that i shouldn't be drinking but really don't care at all,We quietly walk down the stairs and that's when i see Uchiha running to us at full speed,he's probably here t ask us if he can go on the rescue mission to find Naruto..again.

When he stops running, i walk up to him and say "No Uchiha you are still not allowed onto the rescue team." I start to walk off when i hear him say

"It's..the Revolutionary Army...they were the ones who kidnapped Naruto and i'm 1000% sure it was them."He says while trying to catch his breath.I turn around and look at him with from what i know off the Revolutionary Army has never once intended to attack the 5 great nation at all,so why kidnapped Naruto i wonder.

I stop and think for a while deciding on whether or not we should make a move and add Uchiha to the rescue team or just send the team out without Uchiha. God my mind hurts just thinking about it i definitely need some sake now,i'll just tell Uchiha i'll deal with it first thing tomorrow morning, so did just that he seemed pretty pissed but he went back to his house it time, now it's sake tim.

* * *

Naruto is still black out and experiencing the flash back and i'm going to continue from where i left off.

Sabo pov:

Its been five minutes since Naruto-san told us his story and i'm still hugging him.I want to help him so badly,he doesn't deserve to and he doesn't deserve the hatred from the village.I realised that Naruto-san has fallen asleep so i place my bag underneath his head and let him lie down and sleep.

Once i know he's warm and comfortable i walk up to Dragon-san and ask him if we can help him.

"Well Sabo i don't have any clue on how we can help him but i think Yonko and Yentil over there are discussing a way to help him but you should let them get on with it for now okay."He replied back to me I gave him a nod to show him that i understand.

It's been ten minute scene i last talk to Dragon-san when Yentil and Yonko called everyone up for a meeting.

"Okay we've come up with a plan to save Naru-chan but Sa-chan we need your help is that okay?" Yentil asked me,I nod so he carried on.

"Okay i have this old family transformation jutsu teaching which allows us to look exactly like the person where transforming into,the only downside is you can never return to look like your original self.",

"Okay, how does this help young Naruto-san then Yentil?" ask's Jiboba and in all honesty i was going to ask Yentil that myself.

"Well Jiboba i'm great full you asked that, now there is no way to cure Naruto-san's disease but Yentil also knows a ancient jutsu that can transfer his soul into someone else and it will work permanently so he can live on but it has to be transferred into some of the near enough the same age and looks close enough to the person who's soul your transferring and that's where you come in Sabo, would you be willing to have Naruto-san's soul inside you?"Yonko ask's me.

I look at him with a shock face and say "You want me to turn into Naruto and have his soul inside me?"

"Yes we already ask the Dragon here and he said he doesn't mind as long as you're up to will also be a time where we will comeback to you and replace your Sabo memories inside you but Naruto will continue living inside you."Yonko replied to me.

Now i'm really confused,replace my own memories inside me what does that even mean."Why do i need my own memories replaced inside me when the time comes for you to take me back Yonko-san?"

"That's because the first time you use the soul transfer jutsu you will lose all of your original memories but that can be easily replace with a medicine jutsu that Yentil will teach me how to make."Yonko-san replied back to me.

"I'll do it then , i want to save him seeing as he doesn't deserve to die but when will you do the transferalso you guys now owe me."I say with a cheeky smile.

"Well i was thinking of doing it when we get into the village does that sound we need to inform the person who told Naru-chan about his illness."says Yentil, i nod agreeing to his term and conditions.

"Alright then minna get back, Sabo wake Naruto up for us and we'll gt moving in 10."Dragon commanded us.

"Yes sir." We all reply.

* * *

**So chapter seven is done hope you enjoyed it agian please review/favourite/follow if you already haven't ,also tell me what would you like to see in the future of this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or One Piece at all.**

* * *

_Where we left off:_

_"Alright then minna get back, Sabo wake Naruto up for us and we'll get moving in 10."Dragon commanded us._

_"Yes sir." We all reply._

Naruto pov:

"Naru…Naruto….Naruto-san."

I shot up confused then said the most randomness stuff that came into my head "Who, what, where, when, how…oh it's you Sabo-san right, is it morning already?"I ask him once I remember everything.

"Yep my name is Sabo but it's only 4 in the afternoon but Yonko our doctor and Yentil the info/expect of everything has a plan to save you, but first we must go to your village and talk to the person who told you about your illness is that okay?" He tells me.

"That's okay so you'll need to speak gramps then." I say I'm excited I can't wait to be cured.

I hear their leader who Sabo-san as inform me is called Dragon calls out to us and we have to leave to head to the village.

I got to lead the way which made me feel like the greatest person on earth for once. When we reach the main gates gramps was there and he look like he was going to fucking murder me, damn it. He then notices Sabo-san and the rest of the gang, I run up to him and whisper in the ear of gramps about what they're going to do for me and I can see a small smile on his face.

"I am Sarutobi Hiruzen 3rd Hokage of Konoha, the village hidden in the Leaves and it's nice to meet you all and thank you for bringing Naruto-kun back with you and please you are free to stay as long as you like." Gramps said to them.

"Arigato Hokage-sama it's an honour to be here in your village. " Sabo whispers to me that was Yentil who replied to gramps.

As we make our way through the village people are starring at us, me more like, honestly they wished that wasn't going to come back this time.

Around five minutes later we arrived at gramps office and then Dragon-san, Yonko-san and Yentil-san explain to gramps the other two elders who are always there and me what they were going to do.

"There one more thing I'd like to add in that once we transfer Naruto soul into Sabo's body we can then operate and remove the disease for him but it will be several years before myself and Yentil can return Naruto's soul into his original body." I hear Yonko-san say to gramps.

I look over at Sabo and I can tell he's happy for me as I then reach out with my hand and he holds it I honestly can't wait to get this soul transfer done even though the next few years will be completely different with Sabo-san pretending to be me, even if he will think of himself as me, wow this is confusing my brain.

"Okay then Yonko-san everything you need will be there tomorrow so I will go with some of my top anbu and Koharu-chan and Homura-kun who will be the only one along with my anbu who will know about Naruto if you can take Dragon-san and his men to Sakura hotel where there should be enough rooms for everyone and here take this scroll and tell Chisato who runs it to sign it here and I'll pay for all expenses okay,and bring that scroll back to me once you're done ."Gramps tells me.

I nod in agreement and then I beckon everyone over and we make our way to Sakura hotel.

When we arrive I hand over the scroll to Chisato-san and he tells me there isn't enough room so one off Dragon-san crew has to stay elsewhere then I offer that Sabo-san can stay with me and Dragon-san is okay with it.I get the scroll back from Chisato-san and Dragon-san's crew make their way to their rooms as me and Sabo are I leaving I look back and see Chisato-san giving me a dirty look but I brush it off to the side.

Once I gave back the scroll to gramps I drag Sabo to Ichiraku's and it was then we found out that we both have a passion for ramen and that it's all we eat at meal times. We ended up having ten bowls each. After Ichiraku's I take Sabo back to my house.

"It's not much but it is home and makes your self comfortable while I'll go and get the spare mattress out." I say to him.

* * *

Sabo pov:

Naruto-san has a nice house I put my bags down and take a look around and I then realised that I will be living here tomorrow.

"There we go it's all set up for you Sabo-man.I hear Naruto-san say and I see that he has set up a spare bed for me I thank him. We then look at the time and see that it's 6:00pm already and Naruto-san takes me to the bath house and we ended up washing each other's back.

We got back around 7:00pm we go back to Ichiraku's and I can honestly say that it's better than Jiboba's then go back to Naruto-sans house and brush our teeth and go to sleep. We don't end up sleeping till about 12 as we spent the last few hours just talking about life in general and our pasts.

It's the next day and we are heading off into a secluded area in the forest for the soul transfer. We are both told to lie down on these stone beds with weird circle writing on them which are apparently needed for this.

"Now kodai no akuma no geijixyutsu tamashii to kokoro uzumaki naruto to kixyuu bi no tamashii to kokoro sabo ni tensou suru tensou shi masu **( TRANSLATION: Ancient devil art soul and mind transfer with Uzumaki Naruto and the nine tails soul and mind transferring into Sabo.) **I hear Yentil-san say, my body feels like it on fire I can feel deep hatred entering me and then I feel what I think is the nine-tails entering inside me and Naruto soul and chakra as well.

* * *

**Well i'm going to leave this chapter off here again review,favourite,follow this story if you are enjoying it so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own One Piece or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden they belong to their respectful owners.**

**Bold=AN's and Kurama.**

UNDERLINED=Naruto while his soul is still inside of Sabo's body.

**Kuruma and Naruto speaking together.**

_Where we left off:_

_I hear Yentil-san say, my body feels like it on fire I can feel deep hatred entering me and then I feel what I think is the nine-tails entering inside me along with Naruto's soul and chakra as well._

Normal pov:

Sabo can see Naruto's soul entering him along with the nine tailed fox. Dragon, Hiruzen, Koharu, Homura and the rest of the revolutionary army are currently watching Sabo screaming in pain. Yentil and Yonko did say that it would a very painful experience for Sabo in the briefing yesterday but they never realise that Sabo would be in this much pain.

Suddenly Sabo stops moving, he then slowly rises from the stone bed and looks around. Everyone is watching him closely to see if it had work.

"Hey gramps did you cure me of the illness?" Sabo or Naruto should I say asked Hiruzen.

Everyone lets out a sigh of relief glad that the transfer had work .Yonko then walks up to Sabo and injects him with a memory wipe medicine to wipe Sabo/Naruto's memory of ever seeing the revolutionary army here in Konoha and also wipe away any traces of him knowing about the illness.

Yentil then start's using a few hand signs then suddenly a white light emits from Sabo's body and at that moment in time he becomes Uzumaki Naruto. While Yentil was doing that Yonko-san started working on curing Naruto's body of his illness which in the briefing the previous day they found out that Yonko can remove the illness from Naruto it must had to be done while he was dead, even though he's not really dead. Another interesting fact they found out at the briefing was that when they came back for Sabo/Naruto they can return Naruto's soul, chakra and the nine tails back inside his original body which will have bee preserve and kept safe by the revolutionary army.

Naruto then suddenly wakes up from the flashback.

Back in Konoha in the normal time period **(AN: there should be no more flashbacks for a while at least):**

Somewhere in one of the many houses which are situated in Konoha live the last remaining elders.

The whole of the Shinobi forces have been inform that the revolutionary army are be hide Naruto's kidnapping as when we left off with Lady Tsunade going to the pub she ordered Shizune to inform everyone while she heading off to the pub.

"Hey Koharu, looks like Dragon-san came back for him I wonder what's going to happen now, say what do you think?" Homura asks her having heard the news about the revolutionary army "kidnapping" Naruto.

"Well seeing I have been keeping up with information on the pirates and revolutionary army it says here that the Straw Hats pirate dad happens to be Dragon-san's son and he's now famous throughout the world because of the Battle of Marineford 2 years ago and I have a feeling that Naru…..I mean Sabo knew him when he was younger and they are going to join forces at some point that is what I personally think is going to happen." Koharu replied to him while reading her newspaper.

Back to Sabo **(AN: I will be calling Naruto ,Sabo from now on whenever the story is focused on the revolutionary army and when were in Konoha he will be called Naruto as no one knows about him being Sabo yet.)**

**Sabo pov:**

"God this light is so fucking bright right Kurama" I ask him as I'm slowly rising out of bed.

"**Yep sure is Na….Sabo I gonna call you Sabo from now on ok, I can't wait until my body and chakra are return to Naruto's body but I will leave some of my chakra here for you but I suspect you'll be given some training anyway." **He replies to me,

"Yeh I'll miss you too buddy and I be glad in a way because I'll get to talk to Naruto again."

"Hey I can hear everything you guys are saying and you better believe it's me and Sabo as using san is way to formal , I I'm here to tell you that Dragon-san and Yonko are calling for you,Oh it's me Naruto if you haven't guessed already."

"I know it's you Naruto and thanks well I'll talk to you guy later then,ja-nee." I say to Naruto and Kuruma.

"**Bye."** Is my last response from then well now I guess its back to the real world for me.

Dragon pov:

I notice Sabo get up but he doesn't seem to be fully awake yet ,I go up to him and shake his shoulder for a while, and call his name a couple of times but he doesn't respond.

"Hey boss I can always kick him awake can't I?" I hear Yonko ask me.I forget he loves to beat people up seeing as he is a doctor

"No you cannot kick him awake" I snap back at him, he mutters a few curses under his breath.

"Gomen about spacing off like that Dragon-san, Yonko-san I was just talking to Naruto and Kurama just now but I'm back and ready for action. But firstly can I get Naruto and Kurama out of my head before I decide to mentally kill them as they are really pissing me off at the moment even though you can't see any off it." I hear Sabo say, I turn around to see him sitting cross legged on the bed with his trade mark cheeky smile.

I smile back at him and say "Welcome back Sabo,"

"It feels great to be here Dragon-san" He replies to me quickly stretch out my arms and he jumps into them and we embrace a few minutes and Yonko decide to join in on the reunion hug as well.

**Sorry for the late update I haven't been feeling that well recently so I haven't had any time to write any chapters hence why this chapter is late.**

**Also could you guys possibly check out my other fanfic called The Void Century. It's a Fairy Tail and Bleach crossover but it has some Naruto, One piece, D-Gray Man and some Phi Brain thrown into as well and tell me what you think off it .I want as many opinions of it as I can get and if a lot of you enjoy it and tell me what you like about it and what you want to see in it. Also the characters in this do not have their normal personality at all.**

**Any how you know the drill review/fav/follow if you haven't already and tell me what you would like to see come up in this story.**


End file.
